I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: During the time when Jade and Beck are at Tori's house something happen that NOBODY can ignore.  Jade goes into labor... WITHOUT knowing that she's pregnant


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>Jade was in a mood again. Beck had noticed the past few weeks she had been in a really weird mood. Her moods would change quickly. One minute she would be in a good mood. The next she would be in tears. He at first attributed it to an argument they had but they had long since made up. Something was off. She wasn't the Jade he knew and loved. The other day she was sitting down and literally had tears streaming down her face. He <strong>did <strong>manage to calm her down but it took 2 ½ hours. Jade rarely cried. Before this he could only remember one other time when she had cried. There was a reason for it. Now she seemed to be crying for no reason whatsoever. It was frightening to say the very least. That wasn't the only thing weird about her lately.

He was also concerned about her eating habits. For some reason she had stopped drinking coffee and JADE LOVED coffee. Once she had to go a week without coffee. That didn't last 3 days. She also was eating ice cream. She wasn't eating much and yet she seemed to gain a little weight. It wasn't much. It was five pounds at best. He brought that up to her. She said it was probably her cycle being weird. She was probably due for her period soon. It was irregular so there was no need to think otherwise. They both just shrugged it off. But when they were in the lounge the next day Beck noticed that she had scarfed down 3 slices of pizza. He made a joke and said to save some for the rest of the people which got her all emotional.

This all came to a head one day at Tori's house. As she was sitting down she felt a rush of water run down her legs and she was doubled over in pain.

"OH FUCK," she yelled.

Beck stopped what he was doing and rushed over to Jade.

"Babe," he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'M IN LABOR!"

"Jade that's- whoa that's a lot of water on the floor there"

"YEAH MY DAMN WATER BROKE," she yelled at him.

"Tori," Beck said, "You're gonna need to finish this up without me. I need to drive Jade over to the hospital."

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the car as another contraction hit.

"OW," she yelled trying hard to breathe.

"Jade," he told her, "It's going to be alright. Just focus on your breathing. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere babe.

She screamed. This was hurting so bad. She had felt pain before and this pain made the other pain she felt feel like a five hour massage. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IF SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE BABY," she asked tears pooling in her eyes, "WHAT IF SHE… OR HE IS AFFECTED BY-"

"Jade calm down," he said soothingly, "The baby is going to be just fine"

"BUT SHE… OR HE HAD TO HAVE OWWWWWWWWWWWW BEEN IN MY STOMACH WHEN I WAS… OH MY GOD THIS HURTS"

He pulled into the hospital room.

"We're there baby," he said soothingly, "and the baby is going to be fine. He or she is going to be just fine," he repeated firmly carrying her in.

"Woman in labor here," Beck said explaining the situation. The nurse got Jade into a wheelchair. By this time she felt like she had to start pushing.

"Don't push yet," the doctor said, "The baby isn't ready to come out. I will tell you when to start pushing"

"Doctor," Beck asked, "Jade went through a really stressful time recently. Is that going to harm the baby?"

"According to the ultrasound she is a fully developed strong little girl. So whatever she went through no it will not harm her."

"It's a girl," Jade asked her eyes lighting up.

"It's a girl," the doctor replied

Beck squeezed Jade's hand.

"It's time to start pushing," The doctor said, "You're fully dilated."

Jade gave one big long push.

"WHY ISN'T SHE OUT YET," Jade asked alarmed.

"It doesn't happen after just one push," the doctor said, "Relax"

Three and a half hours of pushing the baby came tumbling out. The doctors cleaned her up.

"What are you going to name her," the doctor asked handing the baby to Jade.

"Belle Ann Dianna Elaine West Oliver," Jade announced, "Or Bade for short"

She stared at the baby with love in her eyes before falling asleep with Bade in her arms.


End file.
